comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Batgirl
Batgirl is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Batgirl #34: 13 Aug 2014 Current Issue :Batgirl: Futures End #1: 10 Sep 2014 Next Issue :Batgirl #35: 08 Oct 2014 Status Monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Batgirl/Barbara Gordon' - Recently recovered from a spinal injury to resume her super-hero career. Daughter of police commissioner James Gordon. Allies *Batman/Bruce Wayne *Nightwing/Dick Grayson Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Batgirl: Futures End #1 Batgirl #34 Batgirl #33 Batgirl #32 Batgirl #31 Batgirl Annual #2 Batgirl #30 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Batgirl, vol. 1: The Darkest Reflection' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "Barbara Gordon is finally back as Batgirl!The nightmare-inducing brute known as Mirror is destroying the lives of Gotham City citizens seemingly at random. Will Barbara be able to survive her explosive confrontation with this new villain, as well as facing dark secrets from her past?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401234755 *'Batgirl, vol. 2: Knightfall Descends' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13 & 0. "Back in her role as Batgirl, Barbara Gordon faces the deadly new gentleman killer Grotesque, who stalks the streets of Gotham City." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238165 *'Batgirl, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #14-19 & Annual #1, plus Batman vol. 2 #17. "The Joker is back, and Barbara Gordon must confront her past as she deals with the crazed criminal responsible for crippling her. Plus, once the dust settles, Barbara must deal with her family demons as her psychotic brother James Jr. comes after her." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401242596 *'Batgirl, vol. 4: Wanted' - Collects vol. 4 #19-25, plus Batman: The Dark Knight vol. 2 #23.1. "Batgirl struggles to continue fighting crime after being emotionally drained by the death of her brother, James, Jr. With her relationships with Batman and her father strained, Batgirl face one of Batman's most ruthless villains, The Ventriloquist, alone." - *'Batgirl, vol. 5: Deadline' - Collects vol. 4 #27-34, Annual #2 & Batgirl: Futures End #1. "It’s a hazardous reunion between Batgirl and the former Court of Owls assassin Strix as they face off against the lethal new threat known as Silver – the man who knows the secret of Gotham City’s conspiracy of bats!" - - (forthcoming, December 2014) *'Batgirl, vol. 6' - Collects vol. 4 #35-39. "It’s Batgirl as you’ve never seen her before! Big changes are here for Barbara Gordon as she moves across Gotham City to begin a new chapter in her ongoing fight against crime as Batgirl!" - - (forthcoming, June 2015) Trade Paperbacks *'Batgirl: Silent Running' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6 - "After helping Batman during Gotham's darkest hours, Cassandra Cain was quickly accepted as the new Batgirl. But now as Gotham resurrects itself, Cassandra must deal with her own inner demons. Trained from early childhood by a notorious assassin, Batgirl has the uncanny ability to sense her opponents' movements before they happen. With this advantage, she is unbeatable. But when an attempt to 'fix' Batgirl's inability to speak robs her of this sixth sense, she finds herself training with a crippled Barbara Gordon, the original Batgirl, as she fights to regain her former prowess and live up to the expectations of Batman." - WorldCat - ISBN 1563897059 *'Batgirl: A Knight Alone' - Collects vol. 1 #7-11, 13-14 - "Stripped of her ability to sense an opponent's next move, Batgirl continues her quest to regain her former battle prowess and more importantly, her confidence. But as Batgirl struggles to recapture her fighting capabilities, the deadly Lady Shiva returns to Gotham with her usual agenda of finding a worthy foe and challenging them to a deathmatch. Now in her weakest state, Batgirl must face her toughest rival with her life as the price of failure. And even if she is lucky enough to escape her encounter with the lethal Shiva will she be able to stay out of the grasp of the government agency that has targeted her to become one of their own?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563898527 *'Batgirl: Deathwish' - Collects vol. 1 #17-20, 22-23, 25. "Batgirl fights the good fight in a fistful of adventures guest-starring Batman, Robin and Spoiler!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1563899817 *'Batgirl: Fists of Fury' - Collects vol. 1 #15-16, 21, 26-28. "Batgirl faces the deadliest of Gotham's villains -- the Joker -- who gets the 'Last Laugh' when Cassandra and guest-star Spoiler must also defeat a 'jokerized' Shadow Thief. Then, can Batgirl stop the father of a young boy from making a lethal mistake? And just who are the mysterious agents that are after our heroine?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401202055 *'Robin/Batgirl: Fresh Blood' - Collects vol. 1 #58-59, plus Robin #132-133. "After relocating to Blüdhaven, two of Gotham’s youngest heroes must face Nightwing’s enemy Shrike and their old foe, the Penguin." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204333 *'Batgirl: Kicking Assassins' - Collects vol. 1 #60-64. "Cassandra Cain begins to build a new life for herself in Blüdhaven, but with the Penguin looming large in the city once protected by Nightwing, can Batgirl keep the streets safe, or will she face something more sinister and foul than ever before?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401204392 *'Batgirl: Destruction's Daughter' - Collects vol. 1 #65-73. "Cassandra Cain was quickly accepted as the new Batgirl after helping Batman during Gotham's darkest hours. Trained in deadly martial arts from early childhood by a notorious assassin, Batgirl developed the uncanny ability to anticipate her opponents’ movements to make her unbeatable in combat. Now, the Dark Knight's young protégé is determined to discover who her true mother is, and her quest, brings her face-to-face with the League of Assasins and into mortal combat with the deadliest woman alive, Lady Shiva! It all ends in a life or death battle at the edge of Lazarus Pit, and only one person will survive." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401208967 *'Batgirl: Redemption' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Batgirl busts heads on the streets of Gotham City and redefines her place in the Bat-family." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401222757 *'Batgirl: Batgirl Rising' - Collects vol. 3 #1-7. "Stephanie Brown, formerly known as the Spoiler, takes on a new guise as Batgirl – and becomes the target of both Gotham City’s heroes and villains." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401227236 *'Batgirl: The Flood' - Collects vol. 3 #9-14. "A string of bizarre, technology-based suicides gets the attention of both Batgirl and Oracle for very different reasons." - WorldCat - ISBN 140123142X *'Batgirl: The Lesson' - Collects vol. 3 #15-22. "Stephanie Brown’s second semester at Gotham U starts like any other – new classes, new allies, a vigilante stalker – everything a gal could want! But what Gotham City’s Batgirl isn’t prepared for is the arrival of the 'Order of the Scythe.' Who are they, and why have they set their sights on her?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401232701 *'Batgirl, vol. 1: The Darkest Reflection' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238149 *'Batgirl, vol. 2: Knightfall Descends' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13 & 0. - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238173 *'Batgirl, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #14-19 & Annual #1, plus Batman vol. 2 #17. - *'Batgirl, vol. 4: Wanted' - Collects vol. 4 #19-25, plus Batman: The Dark Knight vol. 2 #23.1. - - (forthcoming, December 2014) Digital *'Batgirl, vol. 1: The Darkest Reflection' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. - - - *'Batgirl, vol. 2: Knightfall Descends' - Collects vol. 4 #7-13 & 0. - - - *'Batgirl, vol. 3: Death of the Family' - Collects vol. 4 #14-19 & Annual #1, plus Batman vol. 2 #17. - - - *'Batgirl, vol. 4: Wanted' - Collects vol. 4 #19-25, plus Batman: The Dark Knight vol. 2 #23.1. - - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Publishing History * volume 1: #1-73, 2000-2006 (Cassandra Cain) * volume 2: #1-6, 2008-2009 (Cassandra Cain) * volume 3: #1-24, 2009-2011 (Stephanie Brown) * volume 4: #1- , 2011- (Barbara Gordon) Future Publication Dates :Batgirl #35: 08 Oct 2014 :Batgirl #36: 12 Nov 2014 :Batgirl #37: 10 Dec 2014 :Batgirl, vol. 5: Deadline HC: 17 Dec 2014 :Batgirl, vol. 4: Wanted TP: 17 Dec 2014 News & Features * 10 Jul 2014 - [http://www.mtv.com/news/1864359/batgirl-exclusive-dc-comics/ Batgirl Gets A Brand New Look From DC Comics] * 11 Apr 2013 - DC Introduce First Transgender Character to the New 52 * 10 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/batgirl-19-reveals-transgender-character.html DC Reveals Transgender Character in Batgirl #19] * 30 Apr 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/common/media/video/player.php?aid=46271 Gail Simone Talks Batgirl @ C2E2 2012] (video) * 01 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=37919 ECCC12: Simone on Batgirl and Diversity] * 06 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34263 Simone Adds Batgirl, Fury of Firestorm to DC's New 52] * 11 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-batgirl Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: Batgirl] * 09 Jun 2011 - Gail, Jill and Babs: A Conversation about Batgirl & Oracle * 17 Dec 2010 - Agent of S.T.Y.L.E.: Batgirl’s Caped Couture * 16 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23337 Bryan Q. Miller on Batgirl] * 20 Jul 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=22106 Bryan Q. Miller Teases New Batgirl] * 11 May 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21154 Bryan Q. Miller Talks Teen Titans, Batgirl] * 18 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17293 Beechen Brings Out Batgirl] * 19 May 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007209 Beechen's Batgirl Plans] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Batgirl - GCD entry *Batgirl - Wikipedia entry Category:Super-Hero